Writing on the Wall
by memory's marionette
Summary: Fate decrees that we will go our seperate ways. I erase the words, and the writing on the wall disappears before my very eyes. I will rewrite the story of you and I. HPHG One-shot


Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writing on the Wall<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Writing on the wall<strong>

1. Lit. : Writing on the wall.

2. Idiom: A portent of doom or misfortune.

3. Other: Fate.

* * *

><p>Our fates are set into the stone wall. Elegant, beautiful writing plots our every action, our relationships and even our deaths.<p>

_Ironically enough, the sheer beauty of the complex loops and fine strokes is a far cry from the ugly reality of the simple outcome of our destinies._

The law states that you cannot go against the writing on the wall.

_I will be the first to do so._

* * *

><p>The writing on the wall stated that Voldemort would be the cause of my demise. I found it completely plausible. At that point, I had no qualms about believing fortune wholeheartedly without any hesitation.<p>

I readily accepted my fate.

_Fool._

_Fate could be _wrong_._

* * *

><p>The first time that I had doubts about the writing on the wall was when it stated that you were <em>nothing<em> but a plain Jane in terms of aesthetics.

_Rubbish. _

Because you were _everything_ but plain.

_My exact thought was that destiny was completely deranged._

I knew that kismet had been mistaken.

_But I did nothing._

I disregarded it at first, thinking that fate had made a temporary typo.

**(Is it any wonder why you're the brains in our relationship?)**

_But I was wrong. _

Because according to the writing on the wall, that was no mistake. And neither were the rest of the errors that the wheel of fortune had made in my eyes.

_But it took me years to realize that, and now, I am afraid that it is almost too late._

* * *

><p>The turning point is when I see what the writing on the wall decrees about our predetermined courses. I do more than just<em> doubt<em> kismet anymore.

_I refuse to have faith in it._

For the red threads of our destinies crisscross in a number ways, with the plotting of numerous intersection points happening throughout our lives.

_But they do not intertwine as they should. _

The writing on the wall is supposedly our divine decree. You know how I'm a stickler for fate, don't you?

_I will defy fate for you._

_Because it is a fact that you and I together feels so right._

* * *

><p>The writing on the wall stated that our story, our romance, our very bond, would not be happening anytime soon.<p>

_According to the writing on the wall, it would never happen at all._

It stated that our memories of being lovers would be forgotten, consigned to oblivion.

_The story of you and I would fade into obscurity._

But I could never forget you.

_And even in that moment, I still could not do so._

On the wall we were described as having nothing but a platonic relationship. We will supposedly never advance past the stage of best friends, and in the opinion of our creator, that is all that we would ever be.

_Lies._

Because we were —_are and forever will be_— best friends and so much more.

_And though neither of us have ever believed in fairytales, we knew that our story was—_is and forever will be_— one of the only exceptions._

The writing on the wall declared that we would share many embraces over the course of our lives. However, after each embrace there would be someone else that you would share your kisses with.

_The facts are wrong, for the roles of that man and I are reversed. _

I was the one that was in a romantic relationship with you.

_Not some other man. _

_Not even if he was our best friend._

Because unlike him, I knew not to take you for granted.

_Because unlike him, I would hold onto you. _

_I will _never_ let you go._

* * *

><p>As I stand in front of the wall, I shake with fury. I read the words that have been carved into stone; our supposedly inevitable fates.<p>

_The writing on the wall implies that we will go our separate ways. _

The ending of our current story is in sight and it is not a happy one.

_Not for you and I._

You will get married to our best mate, and I will end up together with his sister.

_This is _not _how it is supposed to end._

The writing on the wall is supposed to be reality.

_I refuse to accept it._

I am not delusional; just determined.

_Our story will _not_ end here._

I erase the words, leaving no more traces of the wall's previous markings. It disappears before my very eyes.

_I will rewrite the story of you and I._

With shaky hands, I start to compose sentences. I begin our story the only way I know how.

_I love you, I love you, I love you. I scrawl these three words endlessly._

And that is when you arrive. You put your hand over mine, and together, we rewrite destiny.

**(You always were better at penning your thoughts.)**

This is only the beginning.

_We are together._

Even today, I am in the story of you and I that has not ended still.

_Because the end does not exist._

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first ever Harry Potter fanfic, so I hope I didn't screw things up too badly. Any form of feedback, whether a positive review or flame, will be accepted. I am trying to improve my writing so any constructive criticism is very much welcomed. :)

This was inspired by Kpop boy band Beast's song, "Fiction". The lyrics have been haunting me for months now, so I finally got off my lazy bum and wrote something about it. It is somewhat parallel to the song, but does not follow the song's chronological order, so to speak.

**The writing on the wall**. I don't know if anyone else got this, but it is not really a wall per se. In my head, it is both a wall and also an _author's_ _storyboard_, where the basic plot is outlined and all that jazz. Most authors do have some variation of it.

**our creator. **I was going to capitalize the first letter of each word, but I feel that it is only reserved for God. (In my eyes, anyway.) So, this refers to Ms. Rowling, who I think wrote a totally awesome story which petered out with an ending I thought was unnecessary. :(

This was written in the same style my angsts are usually written in, but this is the first time I tried using the cut-up technique. My tenses are usually fine, but I might have made a few mistakes. I was going to leave out the bolded interruptions of slight humor, but I decided that leaving it there made it more…them. Agree, disagree? I think I used up as many synonyms of fate that worked in this context as I could. Sorry if it's a bit too repetitive. The same goes for 'write'.

Oh, and apologies for the long author's note. :)

Awesome people review! :D

Ja ne, tomodachis!

**Edit(22/07/2011): I'm curious. Is this story hard to understand? Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favorites. You people are awesome! :)**


End file.
